


All Play and No Work

by ann_t_christ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, lots of sexual teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_t_christ/pseuds/ann_t_christ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has left the bunker to who knows where and Sam is stuck there researching a recent case they are on. Well, until Gabriel walks in the room only in a robe with nothing underneath. His first attempts at getting Sam are unsuccessful, but now he's sure he's got him with the little trick up his sleeve. Or maybe the large one under the robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Play and No Work

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut. Also, in the tags, it says bondage. Usually it deters people away from stuff but honestly its really light stuff. It's not 50 shades up in here and its also not very vanilla. Anyways I hope you all enjoy as much as I did writing it.

Sam Winchester, a rather tall guy, sits at a long table in the middle of the bunker. Papers are scattered sporadically all across the table. Books lying in stacks, some opened near so Sam could reach them. Other books are on the floor, probably fallen from the amount of clutter on the table. The room was well lit with all the lamps around, giving a warm feel to it. The men of letters obviously couldn’t get enough of them. The room was quiet, just how he liked it. Completely silent and perfect for studying or doing research.

The chair Sam was sitting in is a little small for him, but he didn’t mind. It’s always been like this; too tall for a lot of the chairs he has sat in. His back was bent over, hunched, in his seat completely engrossed in whatever research he was doing. The long hair on his head was hanging down around his head, a little shaggy from constantly readjusting it and scratching his head when he got puzzled.

“Hey Sam! Your brother’s not home. Come play with me.” A short sandy haired man walked in the room and stopped almost three feet away from him.

When Sam didn’t respond he got frustrated and walked around Sam in the chair, getting up on the table in front of him and began to pose himself like a beach model. “C’mon Sam, pay attention to me. I wanna mess around with you for a little while, before Dean gets back. It’s been weeks since we’ve done anything remotely fun” Frustration with a hint of playfulness was in his voice. He smirked with hidden intentions.

“Later Gabriel, I’m studying the lore right now. When I’m done we can do whatever it is that you said.” Sam completely waved him off not quite paying attention to the man in front him and goes back to his research.

“Oh, c’mon Samantha it’ll be fun.” he slid off the table and got on his knees ready to beg. “pleeeaasssse!”

Sam straightened himself up with a little wince on his face from being hunched over for so long, then bent his neck so his face was shown upwards at Gabriel. “No Gabriel, not now. Later. And if you keep this act up you won't be getting anything at all, whatsoever.”

Gabriel grumbled his disapproval. “Fine, I'll see you later.” And at that he poofed out of the room to who knows where.

Sam sighed then bent back over to continue his research, every once in awhile writing something down on his notebook.

…

**Three hours later**

The table was now even more disheveled than before. Papers are everywhere, books still in random stacks, others opened and even more on the ground. Sam was still in the same spot, bent over, it doesn’t look like he’s even moved. He probably hasn’t, knowing him. Once he gets immersed in something not much can stop him.

Dean has yet to come home and it's been a couple hours or so since Gabriel has bothered Sam last, so he took the initiative. This time he walked in the room only in a robe, this'll get Sam, I know it. He thinks to himself as he slowly walks over to the table. He makes his way around it so that he's directly in front of Sam but not close enough to touch. He stands there for a moment hoping that Sam will notice him before he opens the robe to reveal part of his naked body, but of course Sam doesn't even look up. At that he drops the robe completely this time, exposing his lovely olive colored body in front of him for his eyes to see. Again Sam does not react, Gabe stood there putting his hands on his hips, pouting his lips a little

“Sam!” Gabriel shouted.

Sam looked up in shock at the sudden loudness, after a minute of looking at Gabriel he soon realized that the man is naked in front of him. His face began to heat up from embarrassment and eyes go wide at the sight before him. Sam then quickly looked back down at his work hiding the blush on his face with his hair.

“...Gabriel...what are you doing?” Sam asked slowly and quietly.

Gabriel chuckled to himself as he jumped off the bunker table and walked right up next to Sam so there was no avoiding him. “You have been working for three hours now Samalamb and Dean could be home any minute now. So my question is, are you going to waste this perfect opportunity to fuck me into submission or are you going to continue burrowing your nose in those dusty books of yours?

Sam looked up at Gabriel, which wasn’t far, then scanned his body with his eyes only stopping just before he looked dead at his crotch. Sam could feel his own cock starting to bulge at his pants at what Gabriel had said. With a lack of words Sam stood up towering over him, feeling the rush of blood, adrenaline, and testosterone flow through him. He kicked the rolly chair back and away from him then pushed Gabriel at the top of his chest, tips of his fingers lightly touching his neck as Sam pushed him against the wall. Gabriel squeeked with excitement as his back made contact with the wall behind him.

Sam’s body was now flush to Gabriel’s, the only thing between them were Sam’s clothes. “If I fuck you, will you shut up and leave me to my work?” There was a low growl in his voice; not a growl of anger, but of lust.

Gabriel could feel his semi-hard cock lightly pushing at Sam’s leg. He was already getting harder at just the sound of the low growl in Sam’s voice. Pleasure was already beginning to pulse from Gabriel’s crotch all the way up his body. Just the close proximity of the two was making him hot.

Gabriel smirked up at him, “Well that depends on how good you make it.” He remarked almost defiantly.

Even though Gabriel was held to the wall only by Sam’s strong, masculine hand, they both knew who was actually stronger. But the thought of being taken over and used by Sam just made Gabriel harder by the minute. Then again, he would soon be in charge again, making Sam whine and whimper under him.

Sam smirked as well, “Oh? Is that so? Well I guess I better get to it.”

He let go of Gabriel and lifted him up so he now had Gabriel’s legs wrapped around him. Before Gabriel could get himself settled on Sam’s hips, he was being forced against the wall again, mouths pressed together, and Sam’s hands in his hair; pulling lightly. It was a rough kiss, their mouths feverishly moving together and teeth clacking when making too hard of contact. Soon Gabriel had both hands in Sam’s hair pulling roughly, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to arouse. His heart rate was now racing and he could feel both their breaths on Gabriel’s skin.

By the minute Sam was getting more and more turned on, he lightly ground and thrusted at Gabriel. Their bodies mashed together against the wall of the bunker. They needed to get to a room, and fast, he thought.

Sam began backing away from the wall, wrapping his strong arms around Gabriel to support him. As he backed away, he also broke the kiss to be able to see where he was walking. He could see and hear Gabriel’s disappointment at the loss of contact between each other’s lips. Though he was soon busy again, sucking at Sam’s jaw and on down to the soft part of his neck. Their stubble rubbing together causing some friction, making things hotter.

Sam tried suppressing his moans as to not disturb who? “Gotta get us...to my...room…” he breathed out

Gabriel detached his mouth to look at the handy work he had done on Sam’s neck. There was a quarter sized and very angry looking hickey about an inch below his ear. Gabriel just smiled at what he did then went back to nipping at Sam’s jaw.

He spoke between each nip, “Well...I’d...suggest...getting there...quicker…” He bit Sam’s neck hard causing a moan to escape his mouth then he began licking it tentatively to soothe the wound. “‘Cause...I need...you…right...now.”

By the time Gabriel finished his sentence Sam opened the door to his room with one hand then closed it behind them with his foot. Gabriel could hear it shut loudly behind them, then suddenly he was being thrown on to Sam’s bed. He looked up at Sam still fully clothed as he lied there completely naked and out there for Sam’s eyes and Sam’s eyes only. He felt some sort of happiness at that thought. Then a thought came to him as Sam began to kneel onto the bed before him.

“No no no, stand back up.” Gabriel sat up putting his hand on Sam’s stomach stopping him from moving further.

“What? Why?” Sam looked at him confused and oh so desperate for Gabriel’s touch.

Gabriel smirked to himself leaning back down on his elbow to prop himself up slightly. “Strip for me.”

Sam stuttered, “W-what?”

Brushing his hair out of his face as he spoke, “You heard me.” he paused “Strip. For. Me.”

Sam just said okay, a little turned on at the prospect of stripping and a lot turned on at the thought of Gabriel watching, he stood back up and went to the middle of the room so he would have room to do his little act. His heart was racing, he had never done this before nor dreamt of doing it. Yet here he was. He gave his hair a nervous runthrough with his fingers before he teasingly started swaying his hips side to side. Sam grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and began pulling down with one hand and up with the other, showing some skin, but not enough to ruin the big reveal. After, what seemed to be five minutes but was actually one, Sam danced as seductively as he could over to his ipod and placed it on the speaker doc so that he could have music to dance to.

Gabriel just smiled and waited patiently for Sam to finish fiddling with his ipod. He was about to say something when music suddenly began to fill the room. So he just kept his mouth shut because the show was actually starting this time.

As the music flooded the room Sam made his way back to the center and began swaying his hips in a seductive manner to the beat of the music while he unbuttoned his shirt agonisingly slow. Button by button. The room felt as if it was starting to heat up, so like anybody who were in a place that was too hot, Sam began to strip his flannel off. When it was fully off his body he threw it in Gabriel’s direction landing on the floor just in front of the bed.

Sam’s tanned and toned torso was now unveiled for Gabriel to scan over. His eyes wandered over the moving body in front of him, muscles rippling under skin as Sam moved his body to the rhythm of the music. Gabriel was almost drooling at the sight before him. He was almost god like, in his eyes. It was all almost too much to bear, so he reached down and grabbed his hard cock and began to stroke it slowly, to savour the sensation. He wanted to see this through. He moaned out Sam’s name.

Sam began touching his own body, palming at his own chest with one hand while the other slowly inched its way down his torso, rubbing over his abdominal muscles and on down till he reached the hem of his jeans before he stopped. His eyes were now closed, feeling the rhythm of the music along with the sensation of touching his own body. Feeling himself not only for him but for Gabriel’s pleasure as well. He moaned in response to Gabriel sitting there jacking himself off and moaning Sam’s name.

Sam could barely take it, he had waited too long for this moment to happen again. He slowly slipped his hand under the hem of his pants and underwear and began stroking himself in them, moaning out Gabriel’s name while he teased his nipple with the other. Twisting and rubbing the nipple sending sensation everywhere along with the stroking of his leaking hard cock.

By this time he had stopped dancing and was now just standing there touching himself. Gabriel could see that Sam was overwhelmed by how sexually frustrated Sam was so he got up off the bed to go help him out.

Sam had not expected to suddenly be feeling Gabriel’s mouth on his other nipple, at first contact he jerked away at the sudden sensation but soon went back to it when he realise who it was. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel standing there with his head slightly bent suckling on his hard nipple. Sam took his hand out of his pants to put it on the back of Gabriel head and lightly force it down his body. At that notion, Gabriel continued sucking, kissing, and biting at Sam’s body on the way down. While he moved down, he began unbuttoning and unzipping Sam’s pants till he could pull them down. Sam let go of Gabriel’s head a moment to pull his pants the rest of the way off then proceeded to continue forcing his head down towards his crotch.

Gabriel was now kissing and licking Sam’s abs then blowing cool air on the wet spots he had just created, giving Sam shivers up and down his spine. Sam moaned loud as Gabriel started nibbling on his hip bones along with him also palming at Sam’s leaking cock. Gabriel could feel the wet spot in Sam’s underwear where his cock had been leaking precome. He was now on his knees almost face to face with Sam’s cock. He continued palming it through his underwear until suddenly he placed his mouth around his length through the underwear causing a surprised, yet pleasured, gasp to escape Sam’s mouth. The heat of Gabriel’s mouth around Sam’s cock through the underwear was almost enough to set him over the edge.

As Gabriel mouthed and sucked on the outline of Sam’s cock, Sam carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair gripping it hard in his hands and pushing Gabriel’s head into himself causing more pressure to be on his cock and more pleasure to course through him. Gabriel put his hands on Sam’s legs and forced back so Sam had to let go. Gabriel moved his head away from Sam’s crotch causing him to moan at the loss of contact.

Gabriel smirked up at Sam, there was a thin sheen of sweat all over both of their bodies. Gabriel just kneeled there for a moment absorbing his view of the tall man in front of him, before he began to stand again. At that, Sam took it as a queue to reach down and touch Gabriel’s cock, but before his hand could even get to it, Gabriel grabbed his wrist and jerked it away from himself.

“No, no, not yet. Not before I get to have my way with you.” Gabriel said in low voice dripping with lust.

He was determined to make Sam his. Determined to make him sorry he ever waited this long to touch each other again. He wanted to see Sam squirm and writhe under him as he teased and brought him close to the edge only to stop last minute then continue once he calmed down.

Gabriel held his wrist a moment longer before pulling him to the bed behind him then pushing Sam down onto it.

“Lie down.” he demanded in a stern tone.

“Oh, so now you’re in charge?” Sam smirked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I said lie down.” He repeated himself with the same tone as before.

Sam said no more and lied down on his back, facing up towards the ceiling. It turned him on to hear Gabriel speak that way, the evidence was in his underwear. He could see Gabriel walk over to the night stand by the head of the bed and pull out a somewhat soft looking rope. Gabriel then moved on to the bed and sat directly on top of Sam’s chest causing a huff to escape Sam’s lips.

“Put your arms above your head and cross your wrists.” He demanded.

Sam obliged raising his arms and crossing them over his head. His heart was racing for he knew exactly what Gabriel was doing. As if he could hear Sam’s thoughts, Gabriel began to wrap the rope around Sam’s wrists pulling it tight enough so they wouldn’t move. Then he began to tie them to the headboard of the bed completely attaching him to it so he would not be able to move anywhere. Sam gave to bounds a good testing pull before he relaxed back into it.

Gabriel sat there a moment glorifying at his handiwork then he got back to work on Sam. “You remember our safe word right?” Gabriel clarified.

“Of course…” Sam breathed out still very turned on.

He started by moving his hips all the way back so they sat on Sam’s cock. He slowly began to grind into him causing beautiful moans to escape both their mouths. Then Gabriel leaned himself down to start suckling on Sam’s nipple, lightly biting it every so often to get him to whimper a little bit. He began moving his mouth down Sam’s body like he had before, basking in the taste and smell of Sam’s skin. He lightly feathered his fingers up and down Sam’s side causing goosebumps to appear all over his skin. Gabriel could feel a slight shiver from him underneath him as he did that.

As he made his way down, he moved his body along with so he was no longer grinding on him. When Gabriel’s mouth made its way to the hem of Sam’s underwear, he slowly began pulling them down but stopped just before his dick could pop out.

“Gotta save the best for last.” Gabriel mumbled on the sensitive skin of his hip bone.

All Sam could do was just whimper and give half replies of just Gabriel’s name. His breath was heavy and full of need. This was out of the ordinary for Sam, he was so caught up in work that he didn’t have time to whack one off in the shower. He has been pent up for weeks now and all this teasing was making him extremely horny. Sweat dripped from his brow and a thin sheen glistened over his tanned, muscular body. He unsuccessfully tried grinding up into Gabriel’s face to which he responded by backing away and moving on down to the inner, softer parts of his legs.

Gabriel grabbed both of Sam’s legs and moved them apart from each other to gain entry to the sensitive skin between his thighs. He then placed his lips lightly on the inner upper part of Sam’s thigh and began to lightly lick and nip at the skin there, causing a hiss to escape Sam’s mouth followed by slight almost inaudible whimper as Gabriel teasing the skin. He smiled to himself, just hearing all the noises coming out of his lover’s mouth was making him very turned on and very horny. But he had to hold out. He needed to make this really good for the both of them.

At that he grabbed the hem of Sam’s underwear again then proceeded to pull them down, releasing his cock from the cloth prison it was in. Sam sighed at the release. When Gabriel finally got the underwear off of Sam’s long legs, he threw it into their pile of clothes that had formed when Sam began his striptease. Then he climbed right back in between Sam’s legs and licked a long, wet, stripe up Sam’s full, hot, and heavy cock.

“OH!” Sam yelped at the surprise of the sudden pleasure surging up in his body.

“You like that?” Gabriel asked.

“Y-yes.” He panted.

“Do you want me to do it again?” Gabriel was looking up at Sam.

Sam cleared his throat before speaking. “Yes...please.”

“As you wish.”

Gabriel leaned his head back down and made another stripe with his tongue up Sam’s shaft causing another moan to escape his lips. When at the end of his shaft, Gabriel began teasing him with his tongue, just right under the head of his leaking cock. The noises coming out of Sam’s mouth as he did this, were almost sinful. Just when Gabriel couldn’t take it any longer, he grabbed Sam’s cock in one hand angling it straight up for him to place his lips around the soft head. He lightly sucked on that a moment, swirling his tongue around it, and listened to the sounds he was causing Sam to make. At that, he decided to go for it, he moved his mouth down on Sam’s cock swallowing it down his throat till his nose hit the slight stubble of Sam’s shaven pubes. He had to breathe in and out of his nose to prevent himself from gagging as he sat there a moment humming on the length that was down his throat. He sent vibrations down the full thing causing pleasure to surge from the tip to base.

Sam moaned loudly and unashamedly at the hot expanse of Gabriel’s mouth on his cock, only forgetting a moment that he was tied down. When he tried to reach down and put his hand in Gabriel’s hair, he remembered. He moaned louder as Gabriel began to lift his head then go back down again, starting slow then soon picking up his movements. Sam could feel orgasm in him, creeping up from the bottom of his stomach.

“G-gabe, I’m gonna c-” before he could finish he sentence Gabriel removed his mouth from his cock with a quiet pop.

“What was that? Don’t want you coming too early now do we?” Gabriel wiped the excess saliva off of his mouth with the side of his hand.

Sam breathed in and out heavily, calming down from his almost orgasm. Precome was still leaking out and onto Sam’s stomach, still hard and very ready.

Gabriel got off of the bed and moved over to the nightstand again and opened a drawer pulling out a condom and lubricant before shutting it again. Then he got back onto the bed and climbed on top of Sam sitting on his legs just before Sam’s cock. Gabriel’s rested on top of Sam’s hard on, flaccid from lack of attention. Which he did not mind. He prefered to tease and touch rather than be touched.

Gabriel opened the lube bottle and discarded the condom right next to him on the bed, easy to reach. He then poured a generous amount of lube onto Sam’s chest and stomach then closed it back and set it aside on the bed. Placing his hands on Sam’s muscled stomach, he began massaging the lubricant into his skin. Taking his time getting the liquid into all the crevasses, feeling his body was almost euphoric for him. When he felt it was time, he moved his hands back down Sam’s body picking up his and his own cock in both hands rubbing them together as he ground his hips down on him.

“Oh fuck...Sam…” Gabriel moaned.

Gabriel stroked Sam and himself for a moment till he wanted more. Till he wanted Sam inside him. He wanted to feel his pulsing cock inside him. Just the thought of it made him gasp a little, or was it the feeling of both their cocks slick with precome and lube sliding together in his hands. Either way, it was pure bliss, what he felt. He continued stroking both their cocks together as he reached down with his other hand and tried to squeeze more lube on it with the one hand he had free. Once he got what he thought was enough, he started to rub it around his entrance till he decided to slide one finger inside slowly. He moaned loudly as it entered, he had to slow the motion of his other hand as to try and not come too early.

Watching Gabriel touch himself was pure bliss at the most. When he put the first finger in, Sam could tell he was loving it because Gabriel’s grip had tightened on both of their lengths and his pace slowed. Soon Gabriel was putting in another finger, scissoring them as to stretch himself out a little more for the third finger that came next. Gabriel was now sweating more than he was before. Sam could see small drops on his brown and his upper lip that were forming. When Gabriel finished stretching himself out, he let go of both their cocks and moaned when he took all his finger out at the same time as well to go rip open the condom wrapper. Sam watched him pull out the pre-lubed condom then lightly place it on the head of his cock. Sam forced himself not to thrust up as Gabriel rolled it down his shaft. After he got it on Gabriel gave him a few strokes for good measure then got on his knees and positioned himself over Sam. Then he slowly lowered himself onto him. Sam, again, had to force himself not to thrust in, being that he had not much to hold onto, it would be a little difficult anyways. Gabriel moaned and whimpered along with Sam as he made his way down his shaft, when finally he made it to the hilt of his cock.

They both just sat there a moment, getting used to the feeling of one inside the other. Sam breathed heavy as he slowly began to grind his hips against Gabriel. Gabriel responded by bending over himself, placing his flat palms on Sam’s bare chest to support himself as he also began to move.

“F-fuck Sam…” He moaned out.

He could hardly speak, for the pleasure was almost too much to handle. They stayed like this for a while, lazily grinding and making small thrust into Gabriel. Gabriel wouldn't settle for just this though, he needed more. He leaned further forwards to where Sam’s wrist were tied on the headboard and began to untie them.

As soon as Sam was loose from the ties, he lunged forwards grabbing Gabriel and flipping them over so now he was on top and Gabriel’s legs were above his own head.

“Now it’s time for me to take charge. Don’t ya think?” He growled in Gabriel’s ear as he began thrusting into him, agonizingly slow. From tip to hilt, tip to hilt, tip to hilt.

All he could do was moan in response to Sam’s question.

Sam just continued thrusting into him, when he decided to change his position slightly angling his cock in a different direction towards Gabriel’s prostate. As soon as he hit that spot, Gabriel was in pure ecstasy, screaming his approval. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders digging into them with his stubbed nails. He was gripping hard enough to cause bruises. Scratch that, there will be bruises later.

Sam let out a loud moan of pleasure then smashed his lips into Gabriel’s as he began to thrust harder and harder. Tip to hilt like before. They moaned into each others mouths, tasting each other in their own mouths. Sam could taste hints of his own precome and the sweetness of some candy Gabriel had been eating earlier. Sam had his hands in Gabriel’s hair pulling on it hard, which in turn caused another moan to escape Gabriel’s mouth.

Suddenly Sam pulled himself all the way out of Gabriel’s hole and before he could say anything, he snapped his hips back in. He let go of Gabriel’s lips and began sucking on his neck leaving hickies all over it. He reached down with one hand and grabbed Gabriel’s neglected cock and began to stroke it hard and quick.

Sam could feel himself nearing orgasm, but he wanted Gabriel to come first. So he propped himself up on his knees letting go of his hair and slid Gabriel up and onto himself, then he slowed his pace to an agonisingly slow speed. He stroked Gabriel’s cock slowly again at first watching his every expression as he just lied there on his back with his legs over Sam’s shoulders panting heavily after the sudden exertion of energy between them.

“I wanna see you come first babe.” Sam said in a low growl. Moaning again as he slowly thrusted in.

“P-please…Sam” Were all the words he could get out.

At that, Sam began to speed up the pace of his fist around Gabriel’s cock. It wasn’t long before Gabriel was screaming his name and spilling his sweet release in his hand and all over his chest.

Gabriel just laughed in bliss, “Oh look, I’ve made a mess.”

Seeing Gabriel completely used up, Sam began thrusting into him harder and faster again. His movements getting jerky as he neared climax. Right before he could come, he pulled out, threw Gabriel’s legs off his shoulders, took off the condom and began jerking himself off over Gabriel’s body. Right before he could come, he knew it was going to be big, so he leaned forwards covering Gabriel’s eyes with one hand and continued stroking himself roughly. Till finally he climaxed, screaming out Gabriel’s name as he busted his load all over Gabriel’s body and even some made it to his hand covering his face. Sam’s vision went white for a good thirty seconds as he fell onto Gabriel, stomach to stomach. Both in ecstasy.

After a minute of recovery, Sam rolled off of Gabe and onto his back with his hands under his head and lied next to him not talking. They both sat there in silence before Gabriel began to speak.

“I knew you were pent up and all...but shit Sam.” He turned his head to look at him with a sort of incredulous look on his face.

“Well, I haven’t really done anything for weeks so I guess this is the result.” Sam laughed and continued looking up at the ceiling, still basking in the afterglow of his post-orgasm.

Gabriel turned his whole body towards Sam, propping himself up on his hand. He looked over Sam’s naked, post-sex body admiring all his...important features. Then he looked at his own, which had come all over it while Sam had only a minimal amount. This will be a bitch to clean up once it dries, he thought.

He began to speak, “Okay I get the whole pent up thing, but really?” He gestured to his semen covered body. “Did you really have to get it all over me?”

Sam laughed at the incredulity in Gabriel’s voice. “Of course I did. It was to teach you a less not to mess with me while I’m working.”

“Oh! Well if that’s the case, than I guess I’ll have to distract you from your work some more if that’s the punishment.” He added air quotes around the word “punishment”.

“Yeah, I’ll have to punish you again some other time.” Sam looked over at Gabriel with just his eyes.

“Some other time? Really.” Gabriel said as he sat up and crawled up on top of Sam’s hips then leaned down to give Sam a peck on the lips. “Is that so?” He kept his face only inches away from Sam’s.

“Yep, really.” Sam pecked him on the lips back then grabbed him rolling themselves over into the mess of the sheets...


End file.
